


Louder

by Bellynta



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Jacob is dom while reader is sub af, Jacob loves to tease the reader to no end, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Short Reader, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is Jacob's cinnamon roll that he will gladly eat up ;), reader is a shy cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: Jacob finds his girlfriend to be extremely adorable since she's much smaller than him, is easily embarrassed or flustered, and is quite shy and quiet most of the times. And it's up to him to get her out of her shell when it comes to the bedroom, where she's the most shy.[I suck at summaries but I try (￣▽￣;)]
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Louder

When it came to their relationship, (Y/n) was always the one to be too shy or embarrassed to voice out her needs or wants as to not want to annoy anybody. Especially her significant other who is the leader of the Rooks, a Master Assassin, and an all out confident bastard, Jacob Frye. The young woman always questioned how she had gotten together with a man such as Jacob or why Jacob would ever spend his time with a girl like her. Well, to Jacob, he thought she was extremely adorable. With her shorter and petite frame compared to his brawn and brutish frame along with a pure and innocent personality to go with it. To Jacob, it was almost like a breath of fresh air (considering how bad the air pollution in London was) to know that there was still some sort of good in the world. He loved to spoil her with gifts along with sweets and whatnot, no matter how many times she's told him that he didn't have to, just to enjoy how flattered and out of place she would become from being lavished with an overwhelming amount of gifts. Jacob found it endearing and sweet when she would visit him at the train station with a small bag of cookies and whatnot to gift to him in the beginning of their relationship, in which would leave him grinning at the sweetness of her and placing a kiss onto her lips that left her both flustered and breathless. 

All in all, Jacob enjoyed how innocent and pure (Y/n) was. Although, sometimes he wished she could be a little bit more vocal with her needs and wants, seeing as she's to shy to say them aloud in case he annoyed her, in which he has reassured her many times that she can ask him of anything. (Y/n) was especially very shy when it came to telling Jacob her needs for him, sexual needs at that, in which Jacob took every opportunity to get her as flustered and desperate for him as possible as he found that they both enjoyed a rather Dom and Sub dynamic. 

It was pretty clear and obvious who was who in the beginning, with Jacob murmuring the most sinful promises that would make even the devil blush with a low and husky growl into her ear as she squirmed and whimpered underneath of him with need, her face blushing red. The first time the two were intimate was the most body quaking and blissful experience the young woman has ever experienced, since Jacob was her first as well in which Jacob took great pride in. The man knew instantly after only just leaving love bites across her neck, before they've even got to the good part, that his pure little angel was very submissive from how needy she had gotten with just a few soft bites against the soft skin of her neck. And as much as (Y/n) didn't want to admit it and stroke her boyfriend's already large ego, she just absolutely loved when he dominated her. She never thought she would absolutely enjoy doing half of the things she never saw herself doing; such as begging Jacob for release until she was screaming in ecstasy when he finally decided to be merciful and let her come undone, letting him use her body as he pleased and leaving her at the very edge until she sobbed in pleasure for him to let her finally reach her high. She was sure if her parents knew of what had become of their sweet angel when it came to the bedroom with a man such as Jacob Frye, they would possibly faint or disown her. But she didn't care, she loved Jacob and that all that mattered as he loved her back. 

Today was no different than any other day when (Y/n) had visited Jacob on the train that he and the Rooks had made their hideout. Jacob's twin sister, Evie, and Henry Green had gone out on a mission together which left Jacob by himself until his girlfriend came to visit him. The second she stepped into the train where Jacob's lodging was, she was snatched up by the arms of the gang leader himself and smothered in kisses all across her face. Making her squeak in surprise first before giggling and blushing, "Hello, Jacob," She hummed before the two kiss briefly but lovingly. Jacob greets her with that wide smile of his that made her heart flutter. 

"Hello, love." He hummed back before nuzzling his face into her neck, "How are you?" He asked while placing soft kisses on her neck, making a blush flourish onto her cheeks. 

"I'm alright, have you been well, Jacob?" (Y/n) asked softly as Jacob hummed softly against her skin while pulling her body closer to his, his large hands on her waist.

"Of course, but I've also missed you day in and out." Jacob said with a pout. 

"It's only been a week, Jacob." (Y/n) giggled. 

"A _long_ week, love." He whined softly as he continued to lay kisses across her neck before slowly walking them both towards his bed, leading his kisses up to her ear, "And my bed has been awfully cold without you in it with me." He said in a low and husky tone into her ear that sent shivers up her spine, the blush on her face darkening a bit as Jacob reached a hand up to lightly trail his finger down her cheek and jaw that left goosebumps along her skin, "Have you missed me?" He murmured lowly and the young woman took a shaky breath, hands on his chest, as she nodded. 

"Y-yes..." She said. 

"How much have you missed me?" Jacob hummed, pressing his forehead against hers as his fingers played with the strings of her dress, slowly pulling off her articles of clothing one by one that left her more flustered the more of her skin that was exposed to his hungry gaze. (Y/n) let out a quiet whimper as she felt his fingers trail up the sides of her thighs and waist as she stood exposed to him in nothing but her panties. 

"A-A lot..." She said softly once more, making Jacob let out a soft growl in approval when his hands cupped the curves of her ass with his lips hovering centimeters over hers. A soft whimper and whine left her lips as she very much wanted him to kiss her with those intoxicating lips of his; he was teasing her, and it both frustrated and turned her on to such extent. Jacob smirked as he turned her around so her back was facing him before sitting down onto his bed and pulling her small frame into his lap, making her squeak softly in surprise when she sat fully onto his lap with her back pressed against his chest. One hand slid tentatively up her side before taking hold of one breast while his other hand ran up and down over her thigh before pulling it back to open her legs. (Y/n) can't help the whimper and quiet moan when he starts to play with her breast while his other hand ran up and down her inner thigh, running up towards her heat before pulling it back.

Jacob groaned lowly into her ear at her soft whimpers and slight squirming in his lap, his fingers gently pinching on the nub of her breast which forced a soft gasp from the young woman. Her small hands grasping at his sleeves as she leaned back against him, his face moving to kiss and nip at her neck, "You're so _precious_ , kitten." Jacob murmured lowly, a shudder ran through her body to her core at the pet name, "You act so pure and innocent, but we both know that isn't the case when I get you all riled up." He said as his hand that rubbed her inner thigh trailed up to play with the lace of her panties, "Because when I get you to purr and swoon under my touch, you become so needy and desperate for me to just," He pauses to rub the pads of two of his fingers against her damp heat through her panties, making her moan softly and rock a bit against his fingers as he continued with a rather hushed but husky whisper, " _Fill you up_..." Those words alone with the added touch of his fingers playing with her made (Y/n) moan before gasping softly when he pushed her panties aside to rubbing a finger against her wet folds before plunging a finger into her slick heat. This made the young woman’s back arch a bit with a moan, one of her arms reaching back to hold the back of Jacob’s head as he left love bites along her neck and shoulder, letting out heavy breaths and pants of his own that fanned against her skin. He let out a soft groan as his finger slid in and out of her with ease, “You’re already this wet from me touching you?” He asked, grinning against her skin as he slipped another finger into her, his fingers pumping relentlessly in and out of her, the wet squelching sound from her heat and his fingers made (Y/n) moan and blush harder at the lewd sound, his palm rubbing against her clit.

"J-Jacob~..." She whimpered quietly with a moan, hips bucking to meet with the thrusts of his fingers desperately, "I-I'm... Hah..." She couldn't get the words to come out as she felt his insides tightening and drip excessively as he scissored and curled his fingers inside her. 

"Oh?" Jacob hummed as he can tell right off the bat that she was getting close, "Are you close, kitten?" He asked while speeding up the pace of his fingers while scissors get and curling the two digits even more, making labored pants, whimpers and shaky moans tumble from her lips as she nodded. This makes Jacob grin as he teasingly slowed his fingers down, making her whine desperately as the coil inside of her had just tightened, ready to burst before he suddenly slowed down. "Beg for me." He said lowly as he slowly dragged his fingers out until only the tips of his fingers remained before just as slowly pushing them back in, his two digits wiggling a bit and curling upwards in her.

(Y/n) tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, whimpering as she that felt her climax was so close but yet so far with his merciless teasing, "pl-please..." She whimpered quietly, "Please f-fu..." Her quiet voice trailed off as she felt too flustered to say such dirty words no matter how many times he had her say them to him. Jacob didn't seem to be satisfied by her words and very slowly started to pull his fingers out as he gently bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

"Hm? I'm sorry, kitten, but I don't seem to have heard you." Jacob hummed with a nip to her earlobe, "Let me hear how badly you want it." He murmured against her ear with a low and husky growl before deeply pushing his fingers back into her dripping cunt until his fingers were buried up to his knuckles. The pads of his fingers curled upward and prodded against her g-spot, making her moan and writhe in his hold, her breaths becoming quick and labored almost from how she was so close to releasing right then and there. 

"Pl-Please, Jacob..." She whined softly, her voice still soft and timid, "I want to c-cum..." Still not satisfied, his hand that was massaging her breast pinched her nipple hard as he dug his fingers as deeply as he could into her, forcing a loud gasp and moan out of her throat. 

"Louder." He growled into her ear, "I know I've taught you to beg better than this." (Y/n) trembled and whined at the intense simulation as her small hands grasped and clung to his sleeves tightly. 

"Please, Jacob!" She practically sobbed, desperate for release as she tried to buck against his hand so his palm could rub against her throbbing clit, "Please let me cum! Please please _please_ !" The man under her grinned wolfishly, the already erect member in his slacks twitched against at her words. His fingers pulling out of her, glistening with her juices as he pressed them against her lips and she obediently took them into her mouth, moaning softly at the taste of herself and causing a groan to come from his throat at how she sucked and twirled her tongue against his fingers. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," He groaned, fingers staying in her mouth as used his other hand to reach down and free his throbbing cock from his slacks. He rubbed the reddened tip against her folds after pulling her panties off before guiding himself in, a pleasurable hiss tore from his throat as he slid all the way into her. (Y/n) moaned around his fingers at the feeling of being full when Jacob fully sheathed himself into her before he began to thrust up into her while holding her leg up with his hand gripped under her thigh. Her mouth fell open as lewd moans left her and his fingers in her mouth hooked against the inside of her cheek to pull her had back a bit. 

Jacob groaned in bliss, "Shit, love." The assassin groaned with his forehead on her shoulder, one hand gripping her waist while the other held her leg up and her hands held onto his forearms for some sort of support. It went on like this for a few more minutes before he then had her caged under him, thrusting his hips against hers relentlessly as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms clung to him. She moaned his name like a prayer as all that is heard in his train cart was the sound of skin slapping against skin and their labored pants and moans. 

"I-I'm so-ah-close, Jacob~!" (Y/n) slurred as he kissed her deeply, moaning when she tightened around him. 

"You want to cum, darling?" He whispered hoarsely against her lips in between pants and groans, slamming himself harder and deeper into her. Her head nods vigorously before being thrown back when he hit that spot within her that made her see stares.

“Yes, yes, please~!” She moaned in a slur, unable to form a sentence from how foggy her mind was at the moment due to the immense pleasure. Jacob smirked widely as he unwrapped her legs from his waist, palms pressed under her thighs to push her legs up to the point where her knees were ghosting over her shoulders. His hips began to snap at a rough and deep pace and she moaned loudly at how much deeper he went and the head of his cock repeatedly rammed against her cervix that caused her body to tremble, eyes roll back, face flushed and some drool going down her cheek. 

Jacob grinned at the sight, his own face flushed as the flush continued down to his chest in which he leaned down to growl in her ear, “Then cum.” He said with a groan. (Y/n) was sent beyond cloud nine, if that was even a thing, at his words and a body numbing orgasm ran through her body as she came on him. Her walls tightening and clenching around his merciless cock, pulling it deeper into her and Jacob doubled over a bit at the pleasurable squeeze. His thrusts started to become sloppy as an indication that he was close of reaching his own release. Still buzzing with pleasure and euphoria from her climax, (Y/n) continued to moan under him and helped him chase his much desired climax by bucking her hips to meet with his. “Oh bloody fucking hell!” He growled that was mixed with a groan as he slammed deep into her and stilling. His hot release spilling into her in long spurts, the throbbing shaft twitching inside of her as he groaned and collapsing on top of her, being sure not to crush her completely though. He gave gentle thrusts to ride out his orgasm, head buried in her neck and placing sloppy kisses onto her skin. (Y/n) moaned and cooed softly in content, her arms wrapping around his toned torso as he pressed his hips against hers gently, not pulling out yet and moving his face up to press his forehead against hers, their panting breaths mingling together, “Dear _god_ , you feel amazing like always, love.” Jacob said in between soft pants with a breathless smile down at her, his usually combed and slicked back hair now in a muss. (Y/n) giggles while reaching a hand up to run her fingers back through his hair, in which he hummed in content and leaned into her touch.

“And like always, you did me in fantastically, Mr. Frye.” She hummed with a giggle, making Jacob smirk rather cockily down at her. 

“Oh I did you in alright. And I might do you even more later.” He purred and despite her flushed face, she still blushed and playfully but gently smacked his chest in retaliation. 

“Jacob!” She scolded but couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. Jacob snickered and leaned down to gently kiss her before slowly pulling his softening member out of her heat, which both glistened from both of their releases. Jacob groaned softly at the sight of his seed leaking out of her used cunt, softly chewing on his bottom lip and feeling arousal slowly build up again before (Y/n) gave him a look that made him put his hands up in surrender. 

“Alright alright, first we cuddle and then another round.” He said and the (h/c) haired woman rolled her (e/c) eyes playfully before nodding. The two clean one another up a bit before snuggling in each other’s embrace, naked bodies pressing close together and limbs wrapping around the other. (Y/n) rested her head against Jacob’s chest, listening to his heartbeat with a content smile as Jacob soothingly ran his fingers through her hair. “I love you, (Y/n), remember that.” He said softly and she looked up at him with a sweet smile and twinkling (e/c) orbs that he adored greatly. 

“I love you too, Jacob, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Hope you all liked this because this is literally the first smut that I've written in a loooong time so I'm a bit rusty atm, so sorry if it’s bad and feels rushed ^^" Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless ( ；∀；)


End file.
